


Been Good to All

by blueberry



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilded Age New York City, F/M, Loss Of Virginity In A Moving Horse-Drawn Carriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: Darcy Lewis decides, idly, that it's about time to show Loki a thing or two. And only a little making fun of his most disturbing secret.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Been Good to All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noun/gifts).



Darcy Lewis is _amenable_ and _unshockable_. These qualities get talked about a great deal as she does the rounds of a ballroom, a theatre intermission, a grand opening of this or that business venture, or at the opera on those times when she really couldn’t turn down an invitation – favourably, too. Then there’s Loki, though. She’s fairly sure he mildly loathes the cornerstones of her reputation. It leaves him wanting to get more of a reaction all the time.

But he does enjoy running circles around everyone in their circles, and watching her do the same. It’s the kind of thing that allows people to spend a lot of time together, and so they share this horse-drawn carriage trundling down 5th Avenue. They can freely gossip about and sigh at the other couples in this retinue, mock and appreciate the peacock feathers serving as plumes for the horses.

That, or he knows about the time she saw him … immigrate.

It stood out. People didn’t tend do it by staggering out of the wintry Atlantic, skin an incredibly deep blue all over – _all_ over – he’d been crying too hard to bother covering up from being bare-assed naked, though he’d been able to turn his skin an entirely normal kind of mild pink with nothing but a jerk of his arms and a sob.

Now that had been a definite, actual shock. And no one to share it with but when she sneaked back to Jane and Erik, and instead of her giving them ideas for potential sources of research funding, could get Erik soused enough to indulge in loose theories about fairy tales! Loki isn’t telling, after all, and neither is she.

Anyway, Loki only dislikes her ‘amenability’ because he’s affected by it. Darcy has always liked to flirt – euphemisms; what for? – and the first few times they had met, he had let it pique his interest. By now it’s genuine attraction. As they’ve both come to realise, in hints and jokes, that they have a lot to lose and that the other has a fair idea of it, _that_ honesty combined with continued flirting has him skittish.

“Skittish is what you call horses, right?” she asked idly.

“We’ve already progressed most of the way down the Avenue. No fear, my lady, these steeds will not let us down with an ill-timed bolting.”

“I don’t know, that could be an interesting little incident. How much do you feel like being the talk of a very small part of the town?”

Good God, but Loki has an unholy smile. Darcy gives him a placid smile back – then genuinely lights up.

“Hmm. I have a better idea,” she says. “Because, you know, I bet it’s going to be cold down in the park. Winter isn’t over just yet.”

“More fool you, then, for dressing as would an extremely unorthodox angel rather than a polar bear,” Loki snaps.

Any references to coldness are taken as the setting up of a target. She might have to move fast to make sure the unholy quality doesn’t occupy his features again with no smile involved, this time.

Darcy snorts. “And disappoint the fans? That would be fun, sometime. But no, Loki. This is where you’re supposed to offer to warm me up.”

A hand on his. He scoffs and rolls his eyes, but she grabs his hand back and leans against him in his fine suit. Did that also come with a wave of his hands? Maybe she’ll never know. They watch the grand houses roll by.

He likes it. He settles down, but his eyes keep flicking to her, studying her face and all the places where they touch. Only a little pretending is left to him – Loki doesn’t even say one word as he leaves their hands as they are. His gulp makes his throat bob.

Darcy decides. Flirting is old hat. She is supposed to be a very unconventional angel, after all, what with the cleavage.

As she swings herself onto his lap, lacy white dress allowed to freely ride up her thighs, Loki goes still as a statue. His words come back at a rapid pace. “I thought you were quite sure that it would be ill-advised to truly engage with any man?"

Darcy drags her hands from his shoulders, across his chest – under the jacket, at least, though not the waistcoat, and to the waistband of his suit trousers – and tells him a secret: “Sure. But someone is losing something here, and it’s got nothing to do with my virtue.”

It’s sweet how he takes the challenge – angered, suspicions flaring, he stills himself, the emotive twist to his mouth turning stoic. He doesn’t try to laugh at her to turn the moment to his advantage – poor fella, he really is thrown.

“Just losing a little of the cold, Loki. I promise it will be fun to warm me up.” She sacrifices one hand to bury in his hair and give him a sweet kiss on the forehead. The cheek. Pulling at his hair to put his head in position, his neck. She thinks she’ll try and be discreet, aside from whatever rocking back and forth the carriage might do – but a mark below the collar would still work all right.

The breath rushes out of Loki. A sound. His hands raise, but go nowhere. She places his on the hot pulse of her cunt, and grins when her fingers wrap around the answering pulse of his cock.

“Don’t be too gentle.” She grins as she wriggles in an ungainly way out of her specially tailored extra-scanty underpants. They'd had to fit under the angel costume, after all.

“Don’t be too sure of yourself,” he snaps, pulling her to him, squeezing at every wriggle and pulling the underpants off over her shoes himself. Then, allowing her hand back in his hair, and the sharp yank so she can mark him with a lovebite after all, he finally laughs. A little. “No, do, be as sure as ever... Who could stop you?”

A monster? Maybe not, after all. A very interesting friend? Not tonight.

Still, it's a relief his cock is definitely not blue. Darcy would have given it a shot, but for a first time, she prefers this - hard and soft at the same time, leaking a little onto her hand. She might be doing the same onto the thigh of Loki's suit. Time to start, then.

Darcy holds a finger to her lips. This time, Loki snorts, but he gives a nod. He helps position her - jeez Louise, he's strong - and she bites her lip and meets his eyes and sinks down, a carnival ride of a labour that makes her breath hitch so that her chest strains in her dress and her eyes water and her heart race. Not quite like a dream, but something she's going to daydream about. The hard pinch inside her and the hot, huge pulse of his cock all has her grinning and grimacing. Loki's eyes are closed and still - it's nice to imagine - he's hiding nothing.

It's impossible not to move, despite not quite knowing what she's doing. And it is very, very good to have this shared secret. Darcy hopes this one lasts a long time.

On later opportunities, anyway. They had already been most of the way to Central Park. For now, she'd better ride fast.


End file.
